


Accidents

by Bennie133



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Silly, domestic au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Jack are messing around when Jack accidentally hurts Rhys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> So funny thing, this is based off of a true story. This actually happened to me, and now it makes me laugh. xD Please enjoy.

Rhys laughed as he and Jack tumbled around, rolling off the couch, stuck between the table and the couch. After a few minutes Rhys grinned at his victory of coming out on top. Jack huffed a bit, resting his head in the floor. Rhys grinned as he laid on Jack's back, purposefully pressing to squish the man. "Geez, kiddo." Jack huffed out, taking in purposefully deep breaths.

Rhys just chuckled before relenting, simply laying on the man, feeling a bit worn out. "I win." He murmured, teasing. He technically won, he was on top.

"Uh-huh, sure." Jack responded, stretching a bit, curling his toes and fingers a bit before opening them back up. After a moment, he glanced back at Rhys, "I don't think you did." He mused with a slight wriggle of his brows.

Rhys laughed, tilting his head. "But I did." He answered easily, before sliding down Jack, nibbling. After a moment he smirked, "I'll win again if I have to." He grinned before leaning in, biting Jack's ass, though not hard. Jack panicked a bit at the sensation, having been taken by surprise at the action. His arm twitched on its own accord. He accidentally elbowed Rhys who shoved his arm away with an, "O-ow, sto-ow!" He cried.

Jack quickly retracted his arm, "Shit, sorry." He said, frowning as he felt Rhys retract off of him, sitting to the side, leaning against the table with an elbow. "You okay?"

Rhys had his robotic hand protectively over his ear, and his flesh hand over his eyes. "I'm f-fine." He managed to say, tears threatening him. In a few seconds the tears rolled into his hand, his shoulders slightly shaking, though no noise escaped his lips.

"I, fuck, you sure?" Jack questioned, reaching his hand out to place it on Rhys' shoulder.

Rhys leaned away from the older mans touch, "Don't touch me." He managed to mumble out, squeezing his eyes shut, rubbing at his ear, silently hissing. It still hurt. Jack managed to hit it good, right on the pressure point behind the ear.

Jack kept his hand near Rhys, "Baby, I'm sorry." He apologized, "I'm sorry. You okay?" He asked once more. He wanted to inspect the mans ear. He opened his arms, "Come here. I'm sorry." He murmured.

Rhys wiped some of the tears away and crack his eyes open at Jack, frowning at him as a few tears trailed down his cheeks. He tried to give him an angry face, but it faltered now and then with hurt, and after some gentle coaxing on Jack's part, he succumbed and went into his arms. He felt the tears threaten to fall harder at the comfort of the older man, and felt the need to be wrapped up by him. 

Rhys straddled Jack's thighs, sitting on the man, face buried in his neck as Jack gently touched his ear, making sure it didn't seem too awful. "I'm sorry, Rhysie." He said softly, hand rubbing his back, the other holding him flush to his own self. He continued to run Rhys' back as he felt the younger man's breath occasionally hitch, trying to stop the tears and get his breathing back to normal. "You okay?" Jack asked slowly.

Rhys pulled back a little and looked at Jack, offering a small nod before going back to the crook of his neck, "Yeah." Rhys said quietly, tightening the grip on the man. He didn't know why he felt so needy all of a sudden. "You got me good." He mused softly. "Pulled my ear forward and hit my pressure point..." He told him, fiddling with his ear.

Jack finally gently swatted Rhys' hand away, inspecting the ear. "It is pretty red." He said solemnly. After a moment he sighed, gently kissing Rhys' forehead, "I'm sorry, baby."

Rhys sniffles a bit, hugging the man very tightly. "It's okay. You didn't mean to." He answered, closing his eyes, feeling a few tears coming back. He took a shuddering breath, willing himself to calm down. He felt sleepy now. After a few moments he stood up and didn't say a word as he went to the bathroom, cleaning off his face. He came back to the room and went to Jack, kissing his cheek. "Sorry." He muttered.

Jack instantly shook his head, "For what, being hurt? Nah, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hit you, just kinda twitched or whatever." He apologized lamely. Jack stood up, pulling Rhys into his arms, and pulling him down onto the couch, holding onto him and gently stroking his hair. He'd take care of his baby until he felt better.


End file.
